This invention relates to a connector, particularly, to a connector which is provided with a female contact having a protection portion.
Referring to FIG. 13, a connector 90 described in JPA 2004-134109 (Patent Document 1) is provided with a plurality of contacts (or female contacts) 92 and an insulator (or a housing) 94 holding the contacts 92. The insulator 94 has contact accommodation portions 942, which are used to accommodate the contacts 92, respectively, and a guide wall surface 944 located forward of each of the contact accommodation portions 942. The guide wall surface 944 is formed with a guide hole (or an insertion opening) 946 which allows a mating contact (or a male contact) 96 to be inserted into the contact accommodation portion 942.
As shown in FIG. 14, the contact 92 has a tubular contact portion (or a body portion) 922 with a cross-sectional shape of an approximately square. As understood from FIG. 13, the contact portion 922 has a receiving portion 924 which receives the mating contact (or the male contact) 96. In the receiving portion 924, a contact spring piece 926 is provided to serve as both of a contact point and a supporting portion supporting the contact point.
As understood from FIG. 13, upon assembling, the contact 92 is moved forward from behind the insulator 94 and inserted into the contact accommodation portion 942. The contact 92, as shown in the lowest part of FIG. 13, is pushed into the contact accommodation portion 942 until it is brought into abutment with the guide wall surface 944. An upper front portion of the contact portion 922 of the contact 92 is provided with a protection portion 928. The protection portion 928 prevents the contact spring piece 926 from being brought into abutment with the guide wall surface 944 of the insulator 94 or other parts and deforming when the contact 92 is inserted into the contact accommodation portion 942.